Let Me In
by Frailly
Summary: When Santana reaches out for help, Mr Schue is there, but will she let down her guard enough to let him in. Non romance/family/friendship. All characters.AU
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and writing. **

**This is not following the programme and AU in one respect, please give it a go, it was on my mind and wouldn't give in until I wrote it. **

Santana didn't even know how it had ended like this. She was thoroughly confused and the more she thought of it, the more she was getting upset.

'Mr Schue...?' She asked uncertainly as he walked through her house, picking up her clothes that were scattered everywhere. He turned to her when she called his name.

'Yes Santana?' He asked softly, but his face was calm, too calm.

'You don't have to be here. Honestly...I'm fine. I'm used to it.' She replied coolly, keeping her mask up despite the fact her knees were shaking and her face was blotchy.

'I'm sure you can Santana, but right now you need help and I'm so angry that you haven't sought help sooner...from me or anyone.' He replied walking towards her sadly.

'No...No don't do that. Don't come near me...no. Get out of my house.' she started to stutter and shake but Will carried on and held his arms out until he had her in a tight embrace. 'Shhh Santana it's ok. Shhh.' she cried into his chest, giving up to the comfort for a brief moment.

'No it's not alright, I'm strong. I'm the head Bitch I don't cry...I don't cry.' She sobbed brokenly, the tears pouring from her eyes betraying her words.

Mr Schue stroked up and down her back softly and ignored the Latina's insistent complaints that she was fine. Her small body shook against him with bone shuddering sobs and Mr Schue felt the hard lump in his throat rising, the onsets of tears scarily close.

It had gone like this. Santana since the age of seven had lived alone. Publically and legally the world assumed her father was continuously at home, but this was in fact not the case. The truth was, her father worked abroad and away for over half the year, leaving young Santana on her own. He paid all the electric and gas bills and had food delivered regularly to keep his daughter kept, but this was all easily done over the phone or internet, he never had to be there.

Santana didn't know any different, until she grew older and began to get lonelier, building walls and blocks around her heart to stop the ache. Santana never knew her mum.

Recently, due to her rising depression and lack of ability to cope with all the emotions storming through her body, Santana had finally cracked, during a particularly nasty cold, Brittany busy with Artie and having no telly due to a storm, Santana finally let go of her mask; and cried. She cried until her eyes felt like they were going to burn through her skull and melt.

Mr Schue had recently given the Glee kids his number in case they were ever in need of help, and being the only person she could rely on at that particular moment, she phoned him.

'Mr Schue? It's me...S...Santana.' She cried weakly into the handset.

'Santana? What's wrong, what's happened, where are you?' Mr Schue asked worriedly.

'I'm at home. I'm fine.' She reassured quickly before taking in a shuddery breath.

'Yeah, well that's good.' Mr Schue soothed, 'But how about I come over anyway, would that be good?' He continued, with the feeling that that was what Santana wanted to hear.

'Yes please.' She whimpered, hanging up almost instantly.

When he arrived, swiftly 10 minutes later, she had panicked, tried to shut the door on him, but he could see the distress she was under. He forced his way through gently and forced her to accept his hug.

They were in the same hug for about 20 minutes, until Santana had cried herself to sleep in her Glee teachers arms.

Mr Schue took in a shuddery sigh, physically worn out by the night's event. He had never felt more useless then he did then, holding the sleeping Latina in his arms. He carefully hooked his arm under her knees and the other across her back, lifting her easily with little effort into his arms. He walked towards the only door that was open, to the glowing colours of a typical girl's bedroom in the small apartment in Lima heights adjacent.

Santana's room was beautiful really, dark walls with splashes of colour and a big bed, strewn with pillows and cushions and teddies.

He laid her softly on one side of the bed, and pulled the covers down on the empty side.

Debating for a full silent five minutes, he decided it better to make it more comfortable for the girl to sleep. She was dressed in soft trousers and a t-shirt and with big socks on. Holding his breath in fear of waking her, he pulled of her big socks off, revealing her tiny pink tipped toes. Then, even more fearfully, he gripped her trousers around the thighs and pulled slowly, eventually sliding the soft trousers off, leaving the young Latina in her t-shirt and white cotton knickers. He swiftly covered her in the covers, feeling lecherous in revealing her legs whilst she was unconscious.

She let out a soft whimper and Mr Schue's heart went out to the girl. He made a decision there and then to become the surrogate she so desperately needed. Not that he knew the details yet, but he realised she was alone and that was enough for him to step in.

He laid a shaky hand atop her black hair and soothed whispery nonsense for a while until she calmed into a deep sleep once more.

He left the room, and collapsed on the sofa to think it all over.

...

Santana awoke to a roaring headache and painful eyes.

She groaned loudly and rolled over to hopefully fall back asleep. However, when she heard the sound of cooking from the kitchen and the sudden memory of last night flashed through her mind she sat bolt upright.

'Oh god.' She gasped quietly, before climbing out of bed and walking towards the sounds of cooking.

Mr Schue was jostling with a frying pan and pouring what looked like pancake mix from a jug with his other. Santana smiled.

That was when Mr Schue noticed her.

'Good morning Santana.' He spoke lightly, hoping not to startle her. She didn't lose her smile, but felt suddenly warmer, like she had awoke to another world. She would put up with this dream for now.

'Hello.' She replied playing with the hem of her t-shirt. Will's eyes travelled over her skinny frame, smiling in his mind that he had chosen pancakes.

Santana followed his eyes, blushing only slightly when she realized her state of undress before shrugging. She was young, this was acceptable.

'What are you cooking?' She asked, coming to seat on the breakfast stool opposite the cooker, the cooker and counter splitting them apart.

'Pancakes with syrup and I also went out and bought some fresh fruit, some juice and...' He paused for effect, 'Chocolate.' He smiled, knowing of course it was bad to feed her sugary stuff but didn't rightly care at that moment. 'Of course, the chocolate's not for now, just whenever you want it.' He added.

She smiled widely at him, rolling her eyes at his strange behaviour, feeling odd but happy that he was in her house.

'I also picked up some flu and cold medicine.' He said, turning, getting a glass of water and placing two tablets in front of her.

She took them happily.

'Do...do you want some coffee?' She asked but smiled when he looked at her with encouraging eyes.

'Yes, but I've already made us some.' He said, placing a cup in front of her too.

'Mr Schue not that I don't appreciate this, but why are you here? You didn't have to stay; I was being stupid last night.' She said coming to her senses once more, unable to stay in this imaginary world of happiness anymore.

'Because we both know you need someone and that last night was you asking for help, finally. I don't want hear another word about it.' He said and his voice was laced thickly with authority. It was the first time ever Santana had heard him talk like that, and it was enough for her not to argue back, nearly anyway.

'Mr Schue come off it.' She joked when he suddenly barked. 'Not a word.' He ordered and she looked away, one half pleased someone was here to take control of the situation other than her; the other half however was just pissed.

They ate happily in silence and Santana kept shooting glances at her glee teacher every other second.

'Mr Schue I'm not coming in today.' She edged when they had finished.

'Yes you are. Go get ready. Don't worry I'll be coming back tonight with you.' He replied and smiled to himself when she shrugged and turned towards the bathroom.

He packed some more medication in his bag for when she needed them and quickly waltzed around her room to pack up her books and pen into her backpack. For a scary but wonderful brief second, Mr Schue let himself believe it was his daughter in the other room and he was doing the normal school morning routine. He quickly shook the thought from his mind.

The day would be the start of something new.

**Chapter two coming soon, let me know what you think please? **


	2. Chapter 2 Adjustment

**Thank you all for the reviews so far...:) **

**Chapter Two-Adjustment**

Santana walked through the halls as fast as she could searching for one person she really wanted to see right now; Brittany, her best friend in the entire world.

Her mind kept replaying the events of last night and this morning, and couldn't work out how exactly she felt about it all. It was lovely what Mr Schue did for her, and cooking for her and putting her to bed...but at the same time it made her feel weak and like a child. Maybe that's what she needed, to be mothered again, or in her case fathered as that's all she's ever experienced and even then it was short lived.

So deep in her thoughts was she, she hadn't noticed walking straight past Brittany smiling dopily at the entrance to their chemistry class.

'Santana?' Brittany yelped louder, finally drawing the Latina's attention back to her.

'Britt! Oh hey I've been looking for you.' Santana replied, already hugging the tall blonde tightly, her pinkie automatically coming to link with Brittany's.

'You've been crying.' Brittany stated simply, running a nimble finger down Santana's slightly sore cheek. Santana flinched away, shaking her head angrily.

'No I haven't, shut up.' She snapped, tugging on the girls' pinkie to get her moving towards their seats.

Brittany was stronger than Santana however and stilled the dark haired girl with a single pull. 'Don't lie to me San, just because I'm stupid.' Brittany soothed with an edge to her voice.

'You're not stupid.' Santana snapped back angrily, before finally looking at Brittany, 'Never to me anyway.' She added when Brittany gave her a look that said she knew she was.

'Come sit down, I'll tell you what's happened.' She said, bravely leaning up quickly to peck Brittany's cheek before blushing and sitting quickly. The girls shared the same desk much too every teachers annoyance, so she could happily whisper against Brittany's ear with ease.

Mr Schue had made his own way quickly through the halls after watching Santana do the same, except it was heading for three rooms in particular. First port of call was the principal's office to obtain Santana's personal file. Figgins wasn't at his desk which was a massive relief to Will who quickly sorted through the filing cabinet retrieving Miss Lopez's.

The second stop would be at Emma's office. He straightened his vest outside her door, smoothing his hair a bit before he entered. 'Emma?' he knocked three times.

'Come in.' Emma's quiet lilting voice replied.

'Hey, how are you?' He asked, smiling widely at the ginger girl across the desk.

'I'm fine. Yourself Will?' She asked, eyeing his shoes suspiciously as he walked towards the chair to sit.

'I'm good yeah. Well sort of, I need your advice, on a rather strange subject.' He asked with a smirk that he often pulled when he was embarrassed.

'Of course, what is it?' She asked with a smile.

'It's about Santana, and how one would care for and in a way, bring up a teenage girl who is often very defensive.' He said in one big torrent, receiving a look of confusion from Emma in return.

'I'll explain.' He said, pulling out her record and laying it on the desk to begin reading and began to tell the tale as Santana was telling Brittany across the hall.

About thirty minutes later, on lesson change, he had the advice from Miss Pillsbury stored away and was making his way to his Spanish class. His last port of call was to talk with Brittany and find out exactly what was going on. Santana wasn't in this class with her best friend, thank god, leaving the tall blonde free to innocently tell all to Mr Schue and tell all she did, down to every last little fact about how Santana was all alone and often wished for someone to be there and parent her.

...

Will walked proudly to the glee chorus room by the end of the school day, having discussed everything with Emma and understanding exactly what the predicament was with Santana, he felt much more prepared to help her now. He was disgusted at Santana's father for the way he had decided to bring up his daughter, and the more he thought of it, the more it made sense why Santana was angry all the time and why she used sarcasm and wit to keep everybody out.

Hopefully he would be able to help her, to perhaps teach her what it means to be loved and cared for and give a brighter future to the young girl. He would stop himself quickly every time he caught himself thinking of a future where he was a constant in Santana's life. He was merely a teacher; he loved her like he loved each member of his beloved Glee club.

However his heart would say otherwise, since last night, seeing her so vulnerable and so in need of help, it had ignited something deep within him; a need to nurture.

Santana had been coaxed by Brittany all day to give whatever Mr Schue had planned a chance. She had kept telling her shorter friend that the change was good and it was what Santana needed and how she'd be there too for her. Santana had agreed with the condition that Brittany come with her tonight.

Both cheerios sat on the top row of chairs in the choir room, waiting for Glee club to start.

Will walked in and smiled widely at all the glee kids.

Rachel smiled enthusiastically holding what he assumed was a set list in her hands, her body seemed to be vibrating with the need to show them all. Artie and Mercedes were chatting to each other animatedly whilst Finn listened in with a confused look on his face. Tina and Mike were staring at each other all doe eyed and Quinn was doing the same with Sam. Lauren and Puck were seemingly ignoring each other.

Then his eyes landed on Santana watching Brittany chatting with an un-amused Kurt.

She looked so tired still; he could see her reddened cheeks against her caramel coloured skin. But there was a tiny smile on her face and so he smiled still. Brittany turned back to Santana and said something that made the shorter girl roll her eyes, finally looking forward, noticing Mr Schue. She quickly looked down.

'Mr Schue, Mr Schue, I have some ideas here that I put together last night if I could...' Rachel couldn't contain herself anymore and to the centre of the room, running excitedly through her set list. Mr Schue only half listened whilst the other half of him ran through all Emma and advised him earlier and what he had read in the files and heard from Brittany. Santana had been alone for so long, she was bound to kick up a fight.

Speaking of, she was looking more and more pissed by Rachel's rambling to the point where he knew she was going to say something any minute now.

'Great Rachel, they're great. How about we all pair up and perform one of the songs you suggested to see how they roll.' He suggested, looking to Rachel then the group on a whole. They all begrudgingly paired off only to be stopped by Mr Schue.

'Right then, pairs are Kurt and Brittany, Mercedes and Finn, Rachel and Puck, Lauren and Sam, Tina and Quinn, Mike and Artie and Santana and me.' He said loudly over the complaints of everyone, who had paired off in their normal little groups.

'Why? '

'Mr Schue!'

'But...'

The kids complained in a flurry of words but Will just waved it off and gave them the look that meant business. Santana reluctantly let go of Brittany's hand and walked down to where Will stood.

'Crafty.' She mumbled when she reached him but a small smile found her lips eventually.

'I needed to talk. I'm coming home with you this evening and for the next couple of weeks on and off, until we fall into a proper routine.' He said, checking quickly that all the pairs had begun work in various parts of the room.

'Mr Schue you don't need to, my dad will be home tonight.' She lied out right.

'No he won't, not for another 6 months if Brittany is correct, she told me the whole thing.' He said strictly, not abiding the nature of lies. Santana looked furious, whipping her head round to spy her best friend.

'She shouldn't have opened her big mouth.' Santana snapped, glaring daggers at Mr Schue.

'Santana, she's looking out for you. About time someone did.' He replied and was glad to see the fury in her eyes simmer down.

'Whatever, let's get on with the song, what one we doing?' She demanded, and Will noticed how quick her defence mechanism kicked in to stop any emotion showing.

'She will be loved.' He smirked only to be met with the annoyed eye roll of Santana.

Thankfully the two hours rocked round fast and it was home time. Santana waited for all the gleeks to leave before she walked up to Mr Schue, tapping him once on the shoulder. 'Let's go home then.' She muttered, following him to the car.

The drive was silent for the first five or so minutes, but Santana eventually began talking, telling him about her day and how it was ridiculous the amount of homework she had. She briefly crossed the subject of Brittany coming round later, not waiting for an answer from Schue.

When they arrived, Santana went straight to her room, collapsing face down on the bed as soon as her legs touched the edge of the bed. Will followed behind, laughing aloud as she did this.

'Tired?' He asked, leaning against the door frame.

'Yeeeees.' She drawled into the bedding with a gruff voice.

'You're due more pain killers. Hang on.' He said before disappearing and reappearing a moment later with a glass of water and two tablets. 'Here you go...' He set the contents down on the bed side table, and after a moment's hesitation, he leant forward, hooked his hands beneath her arms and pulled her up and round until she was sitting up slightly.

She gave a tiny yelp of surprise when he moved her blushing bright red as he finally let go, with a mixture of feelings bubbling around in her stomach, ranging from embarrassment to happiness akin to comfort. _He really does care for me_, she thought with a smile.

'Dinner in an hour, what would you fancy?' He asked, watching her take both pills and finishing the glass of water.

'Anything I want?' She asked with a devilish glint.

When he nodded she smiled wide. 'Thai takeaway.'

'Sure, that's a great idea.' He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Santana suddenly jumped up and ran to the other side of her room, jumping on the bed once more in a flash with a tin box.

'Here.' She said pushing it towards him.

He eyes it suspiciously, flipped open the lid and peered inside, he tried desperately to swallow the gasp that tried to escape.

There must have been 5 or 6 grand in notes all rolled tightly and stuffed in the tin.

'What...where...' He stuttered unable to form the words much to Santana's amusement.

'It's my yearly allowance in one respect. My dad gives it to me when he's home at Christmas, and tells me that's my pocket money, trip money and extra food money for the next 8 months. He takes care of the house and has regular food baskets delivered, all done on line.' She said somewhat shortly.

'I know that.' Mr Schue couldn't stop himself saying it. He quickly continued when she saw her dislike in him knowing her business. 'But I don't think it's right. However, it's nice he left you this I guess.' He added and gingerly took out a 50 dollar note, not seeing them often. 'I can get the takeaway.' He said, going to stuff it back in the tin.

Santana quickly snatched the tin back, leaving the note in a surprised Shuester's hand. 'Santana.' He chided when she quickly lobbed the box backwards towards her wardrobe, where it landed softly on her discarded laundry.

'Take it. Please. You're already giving up your time, no point wasting all your money on me.' She added somewhat shyly. 'Order for three Brittany will be here soon.' She added quickly, attempting to roll backwards to escape via the other side of her bed.

But Schuester swiftly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving further. She sighed dramatically, but slumped more against her pillows. 'I want to talk quick.' He said, carefully sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Oh I just knew this was coming.' Santana moaned.

'Ok well, it's basically this. I know what your life has been like since you were very young. And now, after witnessing your inevitable break down last night, I have decided to step in and become a surrogate to you...if you'll let me.' He said incredibly softly, encouraging the young girl.

Santana looked closely at Will for a quiet moment, seemingly teetering on the edge of tears. She sniffed loudly, shook her head and nodded once. 'Ok.' Was all she said, but it was enough to fill Shuester's heart with hope.

'Atta girl, I promise I won't let you down.' He said, lightly cuffing her arm.

'Whatever, just don't expect me to be all perfect and lovely because I'm not.' She said but Will just nodded, not believing her for one minute. He had seen her sing and when she sung, the true happy and caring Santana came out. The same person came out whenever he saw her with Brittany, linking pinkies like little girls through the halls of Mckinley High.

They both stared at each other with smirks on their face. A sudden knock made both jump.

'Hey Baby.' Santana cooed hugging Brittany closely. 'Mr Schue, Brittany is here.' Santana yelled despite the fact Mr Schue was right behind the girls.

'Hey Mr Schue, did you tell Santana I told you all about her life?' Brittany asked seriously, looking directly at Schuester. Santana rolled her eyes at her somewhat dense friend.

'Erm...Brittany I did yes, but I think either way she'd know now.' Schue said with a smile.

Brittany looked at Brittany with dazed eyes. 'Oh.'

'Right, well I'm ordering, what do you girls want?' Will took their orders in and in just over half an hour, the three were eating happily around the small dining table. Santana was watching Mr Schue carefully, but couldn't find one thing to hate about him at that moment, maybe perhaps his vest, she thought with a smirk.

'What you smirking at?' Will said over a mouthful of rice.

Santana looked at him with shock for a second, before smiling wildly. 'You' she giggled, flicking a bit of Thai green at him. He laughed and soon all three were laughing for no particular reason.

'I've eaten so much I'm literally going to burst.' Santana said after a few more mouthfuls, leaving Mr Schue to stare at her with accusing eyes.

'You haven't eaten a thing.' He said albeit a tad dramatically. Santana simply rolled her eyes, pushing her plate away, Brittany soon followed suit, leaving Will to eat more than his fair share.

The clean up was quick and easy. It was then Schuester pulled out a beer he had in his backpack, settling at the small table with a stack load of papers, ready to mark them all. The girls had vanished for the time being into the girlie depths of Santana's room. Every now and again one would appear to use the loo or grab something.

At one point Santana came and sat at the kitchen table with Will.

'Can I have one?' She asked bravely, eyeing his beer. Will laughed.

'No you can't. You're underage.' He said simply, finishing the last of his bottle. She glared at him before going to the fridge, shoving a few morsels of lettuce into her mouth. Will rolled his eyes. 'That's why you should have eaten your dinner.' He remarked but the girl had already got back to her room.

However, unknown to Will she had taken a beer from his backpack.

Three hours rolled by, reaching the early hours of the morning, Schuester finally went to the only other room in the house, assumingly where her Dad would stay when he was here. It looked like it had never been slept in.

The girls had been quiet for a long, long time, assuming they were asleep, he poked his head round the door, and sure enough there was Brittany fast asleep in a light night dress and Santana curled up next to her, fast asleep.

Their noses were inches away from each other, and he would have bet a hundred dollars that their pinkies were linked beneath the covers. They looked like two little girls in the middle of the big black king sized bed. Will smiled to himself as he shut the door and went to bed himself.

The Lopez house was silent until the wee hours of the morning, when a slight whimper followed by the sound of retching woke Schuester up. He climbed out of bed tiredly and made his way to the bathroom, to the sound of the noise.

When he lightly pushed open the door, he was met with the sight of Santana curled up over the toilet, her skinny shoulders shaking with sobs.

'Santana what's the matter?' He was concerned for the girl as he crouched beside her and rubbed her back.

'I'm sorry Mr Schue.' She cried weakly, before turning to face him fully. While she took a few deep breathes he peered into the loo to see a tiny little bit of throw up. He flushed the toilet and quickly ran to get a glass of water.

'Hey, it's ok, you haven't done anything wrong.' He assured, stroking her black hair out of her face.

'No I did, I stole a beer and shared it was Britt. I didn't think it would make me sick.' She sobbed tiredness and illness taking its toll on the normal tough Latina.

Will was disappointed in Santana but then he brushed that aside quickly, he knew she would kick out to test his strength of endurance. 'Well of course it made you sick, mixed with your cold medicine it's probably made it worse.' He said, being sure to keep the anger out of his voice.

'Sorry. I took it because you said I was underage.' She admitted shamefully.

'You are underage.' He chuckled somewhat confusedly.

'I know.' She half sobbed half laughed in reply.

'This is why you need someone around.' He said to himself more than her as he helped her to her feet.

'So you're still going to stay around?' She asked and for a brief moment, the look on her face and the sound of voice was so scared and so innocent Schuester felt his heart bloom with love for her.

'Of course I am, you're young, you're meant to do things like this.' He said, quickly wiping the stray tear away off her cheek.

Silently he pushed her door back open and watched as she climbed back into bed, delicately worming her way against Brittany, and he couldn't help but smile as the sleeping blonde automatically moved her arm to drape over Santana's waist. 'Good night Mr Schue.' She whispered.

'Good night Santana.' He whispered in reply and waited in silence as she fell almost instantly back to sleep.

For the first proper night together, it didn't actually go that bad. He fell asleep with a smile this time round.

**Chapter three coming soon, thank you so much for the reviews so far, hope you liked it...**


	3. Chapter 3 Facts

**New chapter yay! Hope you all are enjoying this so far. Thanks for all the reviews you lovely lot you! Enjoy...**

**Chapter three- Facts**

The week flew by quickly, and most nights went like their first one, but thankfully without Santana's midnight throw up. Will was starting to understand the best plan of action for the young girl, mentally making lists on what to tackle first in the task of creating a happy home for Santana.

On awaking this morning, Will's first and most enjoyed thought was thank god its Saturday. The second thought was one of concern for Santana.

He had been growingly concerned about certain habits the girl had picked up whilst living alone during the most important years of one's life.

She didn't eat much if at all; in fact the only time she had eaten properly was when he had cooked her something. She wasn't so much scared of the dark, more apprehensive to turn the lights off or to move once they were off. Most nights she would attempt to stay up to the wee hours of the morning watching telly or on her computer, and without him or a parent there to shoo her off to bed, she probably wouldn't ever get a good night's sleep.

However, she did have an inspiring habit of putting all her homework and assignments on the kitchen table, and would sit and do it at least two hours of everyday, often with Brittany tagging along.

He climbed out of bed slowly, letting his mind continue on its own accord, making his ritual walk towards Santana's bedroom, pushing open her door slightly to view the sleeping girl.

Indeed she was still asleep turned away from the door, curled up in the centre of the bed. He swiftly shut the door once more, and set about his own morning routine. Two hours later, Santana was gifted no longer with sleep as this time, Schuester knocked loudly against the door before opening it.

'Come on Santana, time to rise.' He announced, walking into her room and shaking her gently. She rolled away from his offending hand and curled further under the covers.

'Come on, it's Saturday, surely you're not going to spend it sleeping?' He asked and was rewarded with her sitting up briefly, raising her eyebrow at him and slumping back down. Will just nodded with a smile on his face, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Suddenly a phone started ringing, the unusual alien sound rang through the Lopez place loudly, making Schuester jump. However, as he went towards the house phone, a blur of caramel skin and dark hair shot past him, standing in front of the phone with terrified eyes.

'Santana? Are you going to answer the phone?' He asked gently, when Santana shook her head vigorously.

'No, shush, leave it.' She mumbled quickly, her voice was barely more than a whisper.

The phone stopped ringing, followed by a single beep, the answering machine.

'Santana, it's your Daddy. I'm just phoning to check on you. I hope you have been doing all your homework. If I hear you've been causing trouble you'll be sure to feel the sting of my hand baby girl. We don't want a repeat of last times home visit do we now. I mean it, I will break your skinny little rebellious ass. ' A deep slow voice spoke through the tiny answering machine.

Schue looked at Santana with sad eyes listening to the condescending and threatening voice of whom he knew now to be Mr Lopez.

'I'll be home next month for two days. The school board have contacted me moaning at me about parents evening. Apparently it's crucial for me to attend at least one in your school life. Anyway, I have to go, Daddy loves you.' The machine cut out with a following beep. Santana let out a breath she never realised she was holding.

She flinched when Will tentatively touched her shoulder. 'What I'm up already!' She snapped, swirling around on him with fiery eyes.

'I know, I know, it's ok.' He said softly but quickly, attempting to sooth the clearly upset girl in front of him.

'Well it's not ok, you heard him and...' She trailed off, blinking rapidly for a second before taking a deep breath. 'Do you want some breakfast?' She asked in an oddly calm voice, looking up at him.

Schue smiled reassuringly, gesturing to the breakfast bar. 'Sure, I'll make us something, come and sit.' He replied, leading her towards the breakfast area.

He wanted to ask her about her father, he wanted to know if she was upset or afraid, or if her father actually meant what he said about the sting of his hand, but for now he watched as she sipped on a coffee, pulling a face at the strength of it before looking up at him.

She smiled; the mask was back in place. Schue sighed.

A few easy moments later breakfast had been made and the two sat in friendly silence.

'Are you happy to see your dad next month?' He asked straight, not wishing to bat around the subject, she was the minor, for him to care for her; he must know how she feels at all times.

She shrugged. 'No.' She replied stiffly.

He didn't need to ask why; he could see it in the way she squirmed unhappily in her seat.

'He's hit you before?' He stated, but disguised it with a question.

'Yes. But it's not some stupid child abuse thing Mr Schue, he's old school, proper old school. If I muck up, he'll punish me.' She said snappishly, but her face remained turned down.

Schue opened his mouth before shutting it again a moment later, not really sure how to go about asking his mouth full of questions. But Santana beat him to it, holding up her hand straight and looking coldly at him.

'You want to know, ask B Mr Schue, I'm not talking about it.' She said and left it at that.

Schue nodded. 'Fine, well speaking of erm...Brittany, why don't me you and her go to...breadsticks tonight?' He asked and was rewarded with an enthusiastic nod.

'Great well, I've got stuff to do today, but I'll collect you both from here around 5?' Again she nodded.

They said their goodbyes soon after, and the day, like the week, flew by quickly.

...

...

'Right Britt-Britt he'll be here soon, you ready?' Santana asked, walking back into the room, adjusting her skirt, and looking expectedly over at Brittany. At least where she thought Brittany would be.

'Britt?' She asked, twirling on the spot and looking towards the living room. Brittany stood by the answering machine, with a pout firmly in place, looking like she might cry.

Santana's stomach dropped for her best friend.

'Hey Britt-Britt, come on.' She coaxed trying to sound cheerful. Brittany turned with big puppy eyes looking at San.

'You have a message San. It's your Dad isn't it?' She said and continued when Santana nodded. Brittany turned and pressed the play button.

Santana ran at her to get to the machine.

Brittany swung her much stronger arms out and grabbed Santana round the waist. Santana fought like a wild kitten against Brittany's arms.

'Get off me! Turn it off!' She screeched in her best offensive voice she could muster whilst tight arms squeezed her almost painfully around her middle.

'_...you'll be sure to feel the sting of my hand baby girl.' _

Brittany looked angrily at Santana. 'Oh, not again Santana, not again, you need to tell Mr Schue, he'll help you.' Brittany yelled shaking the smaller girl a little to get her attention.

'Shut your face Britt-Britt!' Santana spat, this time throwing her weight at the blonde, hoping to dislodge her hold.

It didn't work; it just caused both girls to tumble to the floor.

Brittany got the upper hand pretty quick, forcing the Latina to lie face down on the floor. She swiftly straddled the girl backwards, holding down her kicking legs.

'Get off me Brittany!' Santana huffed, struggling to lift her head of the ground.

'No. I will not until you agree to tell your new Dad the truth about your old dad.' Brittany said with the innocence of her somewhat dense mind.

'Mr Schue is not my new dad you idiot.' Santana spat without thinking beforehand.

The sharp stinging slap to her rear was a total surprise. She yelped. 'Brittany? Did you just hit me?' She asked, already feeling the onset of tears brimming behind her eyes.

Brittany brought her hand down again. 'Yes I did.' Brittany said, holding all her upset about her actions in as she spoke surely.

'Why?' Santana whimpered despite her wishes to sound strong.

'Why not? This is going to happen anyway when you're Dad get's home, unless perhaps you tell Mr Schue.' Brittany continued; bring her hand down for a third time. This time Santana cried out loud.

'Brittany, please stop.' She cried, struggling once more under Brittany.

'Will you talk to Mr Schue?' She asked, rubbing the smaller girls rear softly, trying to sooth her despite the situation they were in.

'Maybe, now get off me.' Santana remained stubborn, lip trembling, eyes deviant, and sure enough another slap came down upon her tender bottom.

'Brittany!' She mewled loudly, and suddenly Brittany's weight was lifted off her. She rolled over quickly to see what had happened.

Mr Schue had his arms under Brittany's arms; he just lifted her off Santana, breaking up the squabbling girls like one would two actual little girls. 'Mr Schue it's not what it looks like!' Brittany panicked.

'No more Brittany, I heard and saw the whole thing. You acted in Santana's best intentions, even if it was a tad unorthodox.' Schue comforted the tall blonde, before bending slightly to pull the tanned smaller girl up on to her feet.

'You ok?' He whispered under ear shot from Brittany, Santana nodded slightly, her hands rubbing her backside softly.

'Sorry I called you an idiot Britt-Britt. I deserved that for what I said.' Santana said aloud, coming to pull Brittany into a hug. She enjoyed the hug even more when Brittany helped rub the sting out of her bottom with her own soft hands.

Mr Schue simply rolled his eyes, not at all shocked by the proximity of the girl's closeness. They were almost one body anyway.

'Right then, are we going to Breadsticks still? You both made the effort dressing up, it'd be a shame to waste it.' He asked, smiling at his two charges.

'I still want to go.' Brittany replied like a young child.

'Coarse we're still going Britt-Britt.' Santana replied, bumping shoulder with Will and brushing a lock of Brittany's hair.

'Let's go then!' He clapped his hands together and led the two out towards his car. They drove happily in silence, listening to the radio until they finally pulled up in Breadsticks parking lot.

Climbing out the car, Santana linked her arm with Mr Schue's, smiling up at him. Brittany copied her best friend, taking his other arm. He smiled foolishly, leading the girls inside.

However, unbeknownst to all three of them, Sue Sylvester was across the lot, with her sister, out on a special night with her. She spotted them.

'What in the name of Madonna!' She gasped, looking at the three retreating figures. She had an evil glint in her eye as she finally looked back at Jeanie.

'What are you smiling at Sue?' Her sister asked with that adorable smile of hers.

'Nothing baby, nothing.' She answered, unbuckling her seatbelt for her sister and helping her out the car. Of course, by nothing, she meant anything but.

**Chapter four coming soon...:) Hope you like so far.**

**Frailly x**

Schue grabbed Santana around the waist and hiked her up over his shoulder, he dropped her on the sofa softly and mercilessly began to tickle her.


	4. Chapter 4 FriendsEnemies

**Thank you all for the reviews so far, much love to each and every one. Enjoy**

**Chapter Four- Friends/Enemies **

Sue strode through the halls of Mckinley High with a huge determined grin on her face. One thing was on her mind; payback to Will Schuester.

Entering his office, she slammed the piece of paper down on his desk with a triumphant 'ha!'

Will jumped up in surprise. 'Sue what the hell? What is this?' He asked, snatching the paper and scanning it with angry eyes.

'It's your resignation form.' She sighed with a happy sigh.

'What? Why?' He stuttered standing up all confused.

'Well the way I see it grease monkey, you either resign gracefully and your little secret stays between us two or I tell the whole school your filthy secret.' She seethed with a grin.

Schue looked at her with a mixture of confusion and outrage. 'What are you on about Sue?' He finally spat.

'You are dating two underage girls at this school.' She stated simply.

Schue was speechless.

'Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Peirce.' She continued with a disgusted look. 'My trusting Cheerio's at that.' She added with spite.

Schue was shocked into silence for a second before shaking his head desperately. 'No! No, no, no you have this all wrong Sue. Please, sit down, listen to me.' He said, forcefully grabbing her arm and forcing her to sit.

'I'm acting as Santana's guardian; she's got a situation at home. Please let me explain.' And with the nod reluctantly given by Sue, Schuester continued and explained the whole story from beginning to end, being sure to include all the vivid details to shock Sue that little but more.

By the time he had finished, Sue was dabbing at the corner of her eye with a tissue. Feeling guilty for how she had jumped to conclusion and feeling absolutely awful about her Latina Cheerio. She knew better than anyone what it was like to grow up with a proper mother or father, and she was lucky because she had Jeanie, Santana had no one.

'Oh my god, I never knew, she never said.' Sue spoke sadly, looking at her Frienemy with wide eyes.

'You wouldn't have known, she keeps the whole thing secret, she's got this tough and frightening little exterior, but underneath she's soft and fragile as a kitten.' He said, giving up their feud for a moment to wrap an arm around the somewhat disheartened Cheer leader coach.

Eventually the two had to move to their respective classes and Sue left with a heavy heart to the pitch, where she was to train the cheerio squad. As soon as she spotted the feisty Latina her heart jolted somewhat painfully.

She watched as Santana laughed happily at Brittany's foolishness on the pitch and Sue smiled herself when she saw Santana do a cartwheel and land with her arms out, ready to grab Brittany from the other direction.

They looked like two little girls as they played on the pitch, and that's when it hit home to Sue; Santana was only a little girl. Her whole cheerio squad was. Children, that was all, and one of 'her' children was in need of a mum.

Sue decided there and then that she would try to become a figure of sorts to replace that longing in Santana. Quickly sending her Cheerio's home early, she hurried off to find Schue and ask (Sue hated to ask but she had to) if she could help and be a guardian too.

Schue agreed on the condition that she comes round that evening and speak to Santana.

...

'I want the chocolate one!' Brittany chirped, cuddled close to Santana, looking in at all the delicious looking ice cream options. Due to being let of early from practise, Santana had decided to treat her best friend with an ice cream sundae.

'Great choice Britt-Britt, chose one for me?'She asked with puppy eyes, leaning her head on her taller friends shoulder.

'I think you should have the sweep maple mix, because you're sweet and your skin is maple coloured.' Brittany answered like a child. Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's reasoning.

Santana paid the lady and led Brittany to a booth where they ate happily for a few moments in silence. 'Sleep round my again tonight?' Santana asked, without looking up from her sugary treat.

'Sure.' Brittany replied, slightly confused as to why Santana even bothered asking, she always slept there anyway.

They finished their treats, did a little window shopping and bought a film with the left over money Santana had on her before heading home. Dressed in their Cheerio's outfit, the two cheer leaders strolled happily through the hour long walk back to Lima heights adjacent.

Eventually Santana convinced Brittany to give her a piggy back the last three minutes in the adjacent lot.

They were laughing happily as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Then the world came crashing down.

'Dad.' Santana squeaked in a shocked tone on seeing the man of the Lopez house sitting on the sofa.

'What...what are you doing here?' She asked, unconsciously edging closer to Brittany.

'Well that's a nice way to greet your father.' He said, standing up his full height. Brittany noticed with a wince how much smaller Santana looked when compared to the giant dark man before her.

'Sorry. Hey Dad, it's great to see you. I was just...shocked.' She said, tentatively reaching forward to hug him. He returned the hug stoically.

Just then Mr Schue entered the small apartment and noted the scene in front of him with a stunned expression. 'Oh Hello, you must be Mr Lopez.' He said cringing at how posh and ridiculous his voice sounded. However he did notice how Santana briefly let a smile free on seeing her glee teacher's arrival.

The four of them sat and talked for barely ten minutes, Schue simply introduced himself as the Glee teacher and then was swiftly silence by Mr Lopez and told to wait until he had had a talk with his daughter. Both Schue and Brittany caved under the command and sat silently at the small table, both looking fearfully over at the two Latina's.

'Want to explain this?' He said, producing a school report from his brief case.

Santana flinched.

'Take that as a no. When we learn to take control of your rebellious and quite frankly stupid behaviour?' He said and his voice sounded deadly serious.

'Dad, look that fight that fight was because some jerks were picking on Britt-Britt, I couldn't just stand by and...' She was cut off by his angry growl.

'No hay excusas Santana!' (No excuses Santana) He shouted in Spanish and Santana jumped backwards violently. It was a moment of fight or flight and Santana was braced for both.

'No te acerques a mí viejo!' (Don't come near me old man!) She shouted bravely back and that was the final straw.

Mr Lopez strode angrily towards his daughter and grabbed her roughly around the waist, hoisting her up sitting down and pulling her over his legs in one swoop. She yelped in panic, turning her head to lock eyes with Mr Schue. They pleaded many different things at that moment, but the main one was, help, for heaven's sake help.

However Mr Schue was stunned into silence by the sudden ferocity in which the man turned. It took him a second to watch the scene before him and second longer to act on his protective instinct for Santana.

'Mr Lopez, wait, what are you doing!' Will yelled in the hope to get Lopez's attention; however the man simply spared a glare at him before tightening his hold on Santana's skinny waist and flipping up her Cheerio's skirt. With his other hand he instantly began to spank any area he saw fit to.

The sounds of the impacts were loud and unforgiving and Santana instantly started to cry and beg for him to stop.

'Dad please, I'm sorry, Mr Schue!' She screamed in a muffled choked sort of way, but it was almost unheard over the din of Mr Lopez's grunting with exertion in his actions and Mr Schue's insistent angry yells for the man to stop. Brittany ran up and bashed him on the back with all the force she could muster but Lopez simply shrugged her off.

Schue finally stepped in, after what felt like a millennia but in actual fact was only a minute since the whole thing began.

'Mr Lopez please stop, you're hurting her! She's just a child!' Schue yelled, grabbing the man's arm before it landed again and pulled strongly. Lopez spun round with the force and now stood face to face with Mr Schue. Santana had gone tumbling to the floor.

'What the hell are you doing? Who even are you! Some fucking pervert trying to take advantage of my daughter.' He accused shoving Mr Schue roughly with every word.

Santana on the floor sobbed into Brittany's lap, who had pulled her so tightly in her arms, she was certain her grip would break the fragile looking Latina at that moment. .

'I'm her teacher, her guardian whilst she's abandoned and left alone by you, some pathetic accuse for a father. Now get out Mr Lopez, before I phone the police for child abuse.' Will yelled angrily, but it was too late, Mr Lopez had pulled his arm back and had slammed it into Schue's face.

Santana screamed against Brittany, Will stumbled back by the impact. Then suddenly, and thankfully, out of nowhere appeared the strong but feminine slap of Sue Sylvester. Mr Lopez's cheek burned with the slap he just received.

'Miss Sylvester!' The girls cried happily and Schue smiled wifely through blood teeth to show his thanks.

'The police are on their way. I suggest you leave this house you bastard.' Sue said with the authority of a hard coach. The two teachers stood shoulder to shoulder, determined and ready to the fight the tall Latina and they must have looked scary for he finally bowed down.

He begged them to let him talk and the three adults sat at the table letting him explain his actions before he went.

'I'm sorry. I've got anger management issues. I'm sorry baby girl,' He said looking over at Santana who was now silent in Brittany's arms. She nodded. 'I' m sorry too dad.' She spoke in whispers. 'I'll see you in the Christmas month.' He smiled at his daughter then turned his attention back to Schue and Sue. 'Please look after my daughter till then, I'll pay you. It's about time someone gave her the attention she deserves. It's just this...' He gestured around at the apartment. 'This life was never meant for me. But I tried, I tried to make a life for her, I gave her everything but parental support.' He shrugged and that seemed all he would say for now.

He left shortly after, leaving the stunned four to pick up where they left off.

Sue instantly went and scooped up the shaken Latina in her arms. 'Shush now. Come on, let's go get you see to.' She said, carrying the Latina to the bathroom with Brittany scurrying worriedly behind.

Mr Schue nodded, understanding it was a female thing and he waited patiently on the sofa.

Sue gently tugged off the trade mark Cheerio's costume and winced at the bruising blooming up the Latina's back and across her thighs. She helped Santana lower herself in the bath; full with hot water to bring the bruises out and dull them as fast as they could.

She let the Latina keep her knickers and bra on. Brittany gently ran a soft sponge up and down her best friends back and the two blondes had the Latina soothes and back to herself in no time.

That evening, the four would sit around the table eating happily in each other's company. It was a strange little odd ball family, but it was her family, Santana thought with a smile as she watched her three life savers smile and chat away.

**Chapter five coming soon:)**

**I hope you liked, bit dramatic I know, but I like dramatic. Thank you all for the reviews so far.**


End file.
